The internet is an exceptional platform for the creation, distribution and consumption of content. Increasingly, content is created which is intended for illegitimate purposes, such as fraud, exploitation, social engineering, malware, counterfeit sales and the like. Identifying such content can be exceedingly challenging for various reasons.
Large scale fraudulent or malicious enterprises conduct operations using technologies which allow for the creation, replication and mass distribution of content online. Additionally, these enterprises establish affiliate marketing schemes which de-centralize operations. Once such enterprises are established, resiliency of the enterprises is established through distributing operational support across multiple IP addresses and websites.
Interdicting offending content through existing methods such as domain name seizure is costly and manual, thereby placing protection and prevention at a significant disadvantage when compared with the automatic programmatic replication being employed by transnational criminal enterprises, malicious groups and malicious individuals.